neumont_pathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Mogar
Personality Mogar is very headstrong. If he wants to do something he will do it, and it is hard to convince him any way. He has the mentality of a child for the most part and is very stupid. He also is not afraid to murder and kill people because his first friend would want them to be slaughtered. Adventures So Far Torag's Quest To Kill a Noble Character Relations Mogar's first friend was Malice. He met him when he first entered Absalom and went on quite the adventure in Absalom with him. Mogar really enjoyed Vladamir even for the short time that he knew him and will always visit his bar whenever he goes to Absalom. Background Mogar started in a small village located up in the Land of the Linnorm Kings. This village believed that each of the Six Kings would eventually come back and rule the world. The village also believed some rumors that the Mogar in the tale had two personalities. The main one was the one that everyone knew about and would rule day to day, but when he went into combat the second personality would come out and take over him and he left no prisoners. They believed this troublesome child to be the physical embodiment of this second personality. Mogar didn't know what to think of this but he did enjoy the idea of being a king. The village then told him that he would have to find the other personality first in order to rightfully be king. So Mogar went out to be king. His first stop was in Absalom, he heard that many people visited there and thought maybe they knew of this king. When he stepped off the boat, Malice caught his attention and they both explored the city and became lycanthropes. They parted ways as they both had their own plans and so Mogar joined the Adventurers' Pact in order to explore the world and find the person. His first adventure was where he met Vladamir and Rasputin. This is where he got his staff that told him he is king. This made him believe that he no longer needs to find the person and is king. But Mogar enjoyed adventuring and decided to stick around for a bit. He had fun killing things and used these to remember Malice, his Kitty-Kat Friend. Soon after the quest for Torag he met Rames Highwood, Gnar, and some other people. After killing a noble, he was asked by Gnar if he thought that lycantrhopes and other beings were treated unfairly in Absalom and that is when Mogar realized he was King of lycanthropes and started planning out how to make people aware of his kingliness. So far he has thought of taking over Absalom and realized he doesn't have the resources to take over it. So he continued his adventures while thinking on how to be king. While traveling to Sothis The Mad King confused Mogar. He had a Scroll with the story of the Six Kings and told Mogar to look closely at the death of Mogar. Mogar got really confused and to make matters worse for him Rames said that he was Ryan. Rames then left and after all this registered in Mogar's brain he wanted more explanation and looked for Rames on the ship. Mogar ran into the she-witch first and she told him that it wasn't him who was going to lose his head. This relieved Mogar and he continued being Mogar for the rest of the boat trip. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Barbarian